Something to live for in a new world
by Danica Loy
Summary: ONE-SHOT LuluxSuza Suzaku Kururugi, famed knight of Zero, now lives in a world of peace, but without Lelouch. However, his duties to his beloved king may have been fulfilled but now he has new duty, something or someone new to protect and to love. (idea of mpreg, slight nudity, OC) R


Zero walked along the empty hallway towards his private chambers. It was a long and tiring day. Ever since the Zero Requiem, Japan and Britannia saw each other as equals. No more was Britannia governed by a cruel dictator, no more was Japan and its people referred to as mere numbers. With the new Ambassador Nunnally Lamperouge handling negotiating between Japan and the rest of the world, everyone seemed to live peacefully. Even the rebel forces, the Black Knights, have long since been disbanded. There was no need, for all their worries were at ease as they see their leader, Zero, standing beside the Ambassador at the televised meetings. They knew as long as Zero was there, nothing would go wrong. Zero would make sure everything ran smoothly.

With his long black cape wrapped securely around his shoulders and flowing down to his feet, Zero swept down the hallway. It had been a long day of meetings, but the strength behind Zero's long strides did not show. It was like the people of Japan praised all the time, Zero was the strength of the people. Even if he was silent for the most part, just the mere presence gave people hope that their peace would prevail. Zero's black gloved hand touched the handle to the door of his chambers.

"_Take the mask of Zero, unite the world with peace instead of war."_

'I have done as you asked, and much more…' The masked knight breathed slowly and heavily. Zero closed the door behind him as he entered the darkened chamber. His mask still covered his face but he could still see where he was going. He stopped as he stood next to the large bed. Slowly stripped off his clothes, preparing to sleep. First his gloves were removed, then his boots. Without looking or removing the cloak, he reached blindly beneath to remove his belt and pants, letting them slide to the floor, pooling at his feet. Zero lastly removed his shirt, but his cloak still concealed his naked body.

"_Become the savior who freed the whole world from its enemy."_

Words and memory swirled around his head. It made Zero dizzy. He staggered as he reached for the clasps on the mask. He fell forward face first onto the bed. The mask of Zero fell and rolled to the floor, forgotten for the moment along with his clothes. Curly light brown hair fanned against the soft white satin sheets. The knight's breath was thick and heavy. Suzaku was so tired. He knew it was his duty. Even in death, he knew he had to obey the orders of his Emperor, but at the same time. Recently, his body has felt more tired than normal, and the memories that constantly flooded his mind did not help his anxiety. His hands cupped his face, hiding the rare tears that he knew he could never shed in public that now streamed down his tanned cheeks. His whole body trembled underneath Zero's cloak. No one was supposed to find out and no one would ever know. Suzaku loved Lelouch, and not as a knight would love his king. Lelouch was and will forever be his best friend, and no war or even death could change that fact, no matter what side they were on. Unfortunately, it was one of two secrets that not even Lelouch would find out. The other was that the two would soon be fathers.

Suzaku wince and brought a hand down from his covered face. Pulling away the cloak from his naked body, Suzaku gently rested his hand on the small bump at his stomach. He smiled sadly. For the day he found out he was pregnant with Lelouch's child, was the unforgettable day of the Zero Requiem.

He knew there was no stopping Lelouch once the young prince made up his mind, and who was Suzaku to try and talk him out of it. He was the knight of Zero, Emperor Lelouch's sword. He was sworn to do anything from his king. He wasn't going to hold Lelouch back no matter how much in his heart he wanted to express his happiness at finding out what they had both created together out of genuine love. Now it was too late. This child that Suzaku now carried, would grow up alone.

No, Suzaku's arms wrapped protectively around his swollen stomach, and just like the rest of the world, this child would know happiness and peace, and most importantly, love.

* 5 years later *

A little girl ran down the sidewalk. She was so excited today because as soon as she got home, her mother was going to take her to the new amusement park that just opened up two months ago. The little girl was practically giddy, imagining the day that lay before her. She rarely ever saw her mother, as an ambassador of Japan, her mother was away from home a lot, and most of the time she was left in the care of Ms. Sayoko, and also Arthur the cat, her first friend. As much fun as those were; no one could beat her mother. No one could replace her mother.

The girl continued down the path when suddenly, her excitement momentarily blinded her and she bumped against something and fell backward. Bracing herself for the hard concrete, she realized it did not come. She opened her eyes to find herself caught by a tall young man. He smiled gently down at her with a little curious glint in his amethyst eyes, the same color as hr own. She stared at him, memorizing his features from his sharp angles to the soft straight black hair that framed his face, just like her hair did.

"Watch yourself, little one, you're going to get hurt if you don't watch where you're going."

The man stood her on her feet again, and once more stood back up. He turned to walk away when the little girl gave a sharp tug at his pant leg, urging him to stop. Curious, he turned back around.

"Thank you for helping me." Her chimed a soft melody as she gave a polite bow and the man chuckled behind a delicate pale hand. He reached down, his hand ruffled her soft raven black sleek hair, which was tied behind her in a small braid. "How polite. Your mother must have taught you well." The girl smiled up at him, her own amethyst eyes shining bright. "Yes! I love my mother!"

"Then you'd better hurry along. You don't want to keep your mother waiting." The man stepped aside allowing the girl, realizing she was late, rushed passed him. A little further down, at least two blocks away from her meeting with her newest, mysterious friend. She burst into a full out run as she ran straight in her mother's open arms. She wrapped her arms around him as her mother lifted her into his strong arms. He adjusted his sunglasses, hiding his emerald eyes just as the hood of his jacket fell back, revealing thick light brown hair that waved gently in the breeze and down only slightly past his shoulder blades. "Did you have fun at school?" The little girl giggled as she buried her face into her mother's shoulder happily. She nodded happily. "I did, but I missed you most!" Then her voice lowered a little as she whispered into her mother's ear, "I love you, mother…"

Suzaku's eyes widened with surprise as she said this, not because she said it, but because it was not her voice that he heard. At that moment, he looked up just in time to see a dark figure with longish sleek black hair and glowing amethyst eyes suddenly disappear into a darkened alley. Suzaku knew he could easily chase it and go after it, however, that was the past. He had a new duty now, right there in his arms. For now though, his wildly beating heart settled as new words that now echoed in his mind as he turned with his precious gift in his arms toward the park.

"_Live to protect her, to watch her grow, and make her happy. I love you too…Suzaku." _

_))_

_THE END))_

_))_

_Thank you for reading, this was just a one shot, I wrote within one night and finished in the morning. I did mean to have a mature sex scene moment but opted not to, maybe I'll add one later, I was just too tired I guess. All I really wanted to do was to introduce a new character that I imagined up to go along with my next generation anime girls team. Welcome Lily Lamperouge. _

_So the team so far is:_

_Ichijiku Kurosaki (Bleach)_

_Yueshi Hiwatari (Beyblade)_

_Keira Jaganshi (Yu yu hakusho)_

_Yuichi Urameshi (Yu yu hakusho)_

_Ryoko Echizen (Prince of Tennis)_

_Whether a story will be born from this group of girls is still up in the air, as I have other stories that I am currently working on and trying to finish. I just had to write this out. I have never written Code Geass fanfiction before, so I wanted to know how I would do. But what do you guys think?_

_And yes, I did make Suzaku in this one the submissive one. LelouchxSuzaku all the way!_

_Thank you for reading and please leave a comment if you like._

_Danica Loy_


End file.
